Fluid systems, especially in engine applications, are often highly susceptible to particle contamination. Particle contamination may clog or impede fluid flow within the system. In engine applications, particle contamination may negatively affect system performance, increase engine emissions, or even permanently damage engine components. Additionally, particle contamination may be difficult and expensive to repair. Often such repairs include flushing the fluid system, a complete replacement of the system fluid, or replacement of system components. These issues are especially problematic and expensive in fuel systems having high pressure fuel lines, fuel pumps, fuel injectors, and closer matched components.
Engine fuel systems often use banjo bolts or other flow-through fittings to connect fuel pressure lines to other components. These flow-through fittings typically include two or more openings and a channel that connects the openings and allows fluid to flow through the fitting.